User blog:Mrs.Goldsworthy5196/Chapter 1 part 2~Supernatural
this chapter is ALL Eli’s POV I will definitely be changing to Clare’s POV in the next chapter* I saw the sun through my hospital window. Clare was lying her head on my leg. I choose not to move or say anything, making sure this was all real. “There’s this song I really want you to hear when you wake up…it reminds me of how I felt when you got stabbed…” Clare was sniffling to hold back to hold back tears. “What song?” I muttered I watched her blue eyes fill, and like a waterfall, tears were running across her pale cheeks. “Your awake…” Clare whispered “Well I am talking aren’t I?” I chuckled “But I thought you were gone or something...” “Me too, but I actually thought I was dead, what happened?” “You were in surgery, I was crying, A LOT. I finally fell asleep for maybe 20 minutes in the chair, and woke up to the sound of a beep that never ended. Eli, you don’t know how much torture it is, sitting here, waiting for your almost dead boyfriend to wake up…” There was an awkward silence that seemed to last an entire year. “Elijah, I can’t be with you if you’re going to be a bully. Haven’t you learned a lesson, AT ALL?” Clare said “I know, I was an idiot, but I’ll stop everything for you, whatever it takes, but I-I can’t lose you. Your one of the best people I know.” I pleaded “So when can I leave this hell hole?” I asked “In 2 ½ weeks, it was pretty bad…” “Great, now all of my break is gone!” “Well it’s both our faults, but you got suspended for a week, leaving you with about 3 weeks of no school.” “Are you kidding me?! What am I supposed to do all day?” “Eli, as bad as it is here, WE can still have fun, but can you walk?” Clare walked out of the room with a smirk on her face… I slowly lifted the blankets off my body. As I was sitting up, legs hanging off the bed, Clare came in with a wheelchair. “I want to try to walk..” “Fine, but you’re not going to be able to, I just asked a nurse.” Clare said “Well I'' know that ''I can walk.” Clare was quiet and watched my attempt. As my feet touched the cold white floor my legs caved in, and I fell onto my knees. “What the heck is wrong with me?” “You’re not giving yourself enough time to heal, hense the wheelchair.” Clare grabbed my hands and pulled me up to the chair. “So do you wanna look around, there’s not much to do..” “Sure, but we need to talk” I said “about what?” Clare questioned “Well can we go outside where it’s quiet?” “Okay….” Clare wheeled me out of the hospital and down a ramp. She sat on a bench, looking worried. “Umm, you said some stuff…when I got stabbed by Fitz, and I need to know if you really meant it, or if you were caught up in the situation.” “Oh, you mean the, uh, L word? ''I said it because I meant it. I realized that when I was freaking out and crying. I’m also guessing I said it too early, right?” Clare asked “No, perfect timing actually. When I passed out, there was this, um, ''dream I guess you could say, and it made me realize how much I do care about you, and the people around me….Clare I—I love you too…” The autumn breeze had an odd tone to it, I heard a whisper… “Good job Elijah” It sounded like Julia. “Did u hear that?” I asked “Hear what?” Clare giggled “Nevermind” I said “But can we go back inside now though, I’m freezing out here!” “Me too, and I have goosebumps!” Clare said Clare kissed my forehead and pushed me up the ramp, into the hospital. Chapter one part two~Supernatural I know, this one is kinda boring, but it’s boring because Eli can’t really do much. But in chapter 2 im doing clare’s POV and it’ll be the first week back at degrassi with eli. I APPRECIATE ALL FEEDBACK! Category:Blog posts